Normal Life? Maybe just maybe
by narnialuver
Summary: What if one of the boys had a girl who new everything? grew up around everything just like them. One of the boys just might learn there may be another life than hunting. Read and review! Review review review! Even if its about how much you hate it review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own supernatural only character I own is Ashleigh and eventually others.**

I always wondered what it would be like if one of the boys had a girlfriend. But this girlfriend knows everything grew up around it like them. That's how this story was born. Review review review review! Did I mention review? Please I am trying to get at least 25 reviews per chapter. Even if its about how much you hate it review! Suggestions will also be taken into consideration.

Chapter 1: The girl from Florida

"Hey Sam why don't you hit the bar so Liz and I can have a chat?" Dean said with a wink. Sam didn't have to be asked twice. He certainly didn't want to be around when Dean "chatted" with his lady friends. He got into the impala and started driving. He anticipated having to be gone for a few hours and took in the scenery while driving. It was warm which wasn't unusual for Tampa Bay, Florida but just coming from Maine it made Sam feel hotter than usual. He arrived at the bar and walked into the crowded and loud place. He sat down with his laptop and ordered a light beer. Dean would have disapproved but hey, was Dean here? As he researched a case in the next town he noticed a group of people, drinking, standing close by. Especially one of the girls. She had dark hair, dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel as if he knew her or seen her before. She looked and smiled. He quickly look away. She went back to talking and laughing with her friends but occasionally stole glances at him. Sam had just relaxed thinking she had forgotten him when she casually strode over to him.

"Um, excuse me this might sound a bit weird but do I know you?" she asked. Sam felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"You have that same feeling to?" he asked.

"Well, yeah I mean I just get this feeling that I've seen you before." She said. Sam studied her trying to form a memory around her.

"What's your name?" he asked starting to form an idea.

"Ashleigh." She said. "Ashleigh Turner." Suddenly it was like a lightbulb had turned on in Sam's head.

"Wait is your dad Rufus Turner?" he asked. A second later Ashleigh had the same epiphany.

Oh my god! You're a Winchester aren't you?" she said. Sam blushed. Ashleigh sat down across from him.

"How's your brother?" she asked.

"Dean's well Dean." Sam said. They both laughed.

"What about you I haven't seen or heard about you since what we were teenagers?" She hesitated before answering.

"I've been, traveling a lot." She said. One of her friends walked over to her then clearly drunk.

"Hey, Jakes going to take me home. He thinks I've had to much." Her friend laughs at this. "Anyway, do you want a ride home?" Ashleigh looked at Sam, her face clearly reading HELP!

"Oh, I'll take her home if that's ok with you." He said looking at Ashleigh who quickly nodded her head yes.

"Whatever." Her friend said and stumbled across the room. Sam and Ashleigh stayed until at the bar talking about memories and their parents until the bar closed. When they walked outside Ashleigh laughed.

"Still drives the impala does he?" she asked.

"It's his child." Sam explained. They got and Ashleigh told Sam the directions it turned out she didn't live to far from the bar.

Me: So… what'd you think?

Dean: Nice job Sammy!

Me: Ew Dean. no.

Sam: What she said. So what happens next?

Me: It's a secret Ha ha ha!

Sam: Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait I have been VERY busy this summer and will try to update as quick as possible J. Also thanks to camsam17 to being my first (and currently only) favorite! I would like reviews though so please please please review! On with the story!

Ch. 2 Beginning the hunt

Sam pulled up to the house and turned off the engine. It was silent for a second as they sat there.

"Thanks for the ride." Ashleigh said getting out of the car.

"You're welcome. Um Dean and I are investigating a case not too far from here. Do you want to help? I mean since you know the area you might be able to give us some insight." Ashleigh thought about it for a second. Then nodded her head.

"Sure." She said "I would love to." Sam smiled.

"Were staying at the motel on the other end of town. Why don't you come over tomorrow, say 12?"

"Ok." Ashleigh said and she walked into the house.

-The next morning-

*Thunk* Something hit Sam in the head. *Thunk* Something else just hit Sam in the head. But what was that something? Sam opened his eyes just in time to catch yet another pillow flying at his face.

"Dude I'm up you can stop with the pillows." Sam said. Dean sat on the bed next to his with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Sam asked sitting up.

"You came home late last night." Dean said. Sam just stared blankly at Dean.

"So." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, that means you met someone. Who is she?" Dean asked. Sam groaned. He thought Dean had been asleep when he slipped in but then again Dean was a light sleeper when they weren't on hunts. There was no use denying Dean's statement unless he wanted to get relentless teasing plus Ashleigh was going to be arriving soon.

"Ashleigh Turner." Sam said. Dean gawked.

"No way Rufus's daughter?" he asked incredulously. "Is she hot?" Sam rolled his eyes. It was just like Dean to think of that aspect of girls before anything else.

"Yes she's pretty and she'll be here in a couple of hours to help us with the hunt I think I got a lead." Sam said.

"Really what?" Dean said. Sam explained that three teenage boys had died in a matter of three weeks in a lake in the next town.

"So what do you think? Poltergeist?" Dean asked becoming serious. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. The witnesses say otherwise." Dean looked skeptical as he got up and got a drink.

"What did they say?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean with the most serious face that Dean had ever seen.

"They said they saw ––" before Sam could finish his sentence there was a knock at the door. Dean smiled smugly as Sam went to answer the door. Of course on the other side was Ashleigh. The first thing Sam noticed was her clothes. Instead of the dark blue dress she had been wearing the night before she was a pair of comfortable jeans and a faded tee-shirt that had the Hershey park logo on it. The other thing he noticed was her height. In the dim light of the bar and sitting in the car next he hadn't realized just how short she was. Sam was a full 6 feet while Ashleigh barely reached 5. But in whole she was stunning. Absolutely beautiful in every way shape and form. In Sam's eyes at least.

"Did you hear me?" Ashleigh said startling him out of his thoughts. Sam shook his head.

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say?" He asked.

"I said, are you going to let me in?" she said. Sam blushed clearly embarrassed.

"Oh of course!." He said backing away from the door to make room. Ashleigh walked in and took in the dingy hotel. The carpet had stains the wallpaper was peeling in numerous places and the lamp shade was broken. But she had heard so was the way the Winchester's lived and the boys seemed happy so who was she to judge? She turned and saw Dean reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dean." She said acknowledging him for the first time in years.

"What's up Ashleigh?" Dean said hugging her. She shrugged.

"So what do we have?" Ashleigh asked. After a brief explanation from Sam they decided to split up. Sam would look at the site Dean would talk to local law enforcement and Ashleigh would talk to the victims' families. They would reconvene later.

Me: So nothing to exciting…yet.

Dean: What are we ganking this time?

Me: ha ha! Trust me dean you'll like this one J

Sam: That's sounds like a witch to me.

Me: Oh you boys have never come across anything like this before. Heh heh heh (laughing menacingly)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Hunting

Dean and Ashleigh were the first ones to arrive back at the motel. Ashleigh sat down on the end of the bed and Dean offered her a drink which Ashleigh declined.

"I'm not much of a drinker." She said. Dean sat down in the chair across from her and took a swig of his.

"So what did you find out?" he asked.

"Well, I asked the normal questions, cold spots, sulfur but I got nothing. Although I did find one thing. All of the victims had at least 4 or five girlfriends in the past 6 months." She said. Deans eyes grew wide at the statement. I mean sure he had had a few girlfriends in high school but that was because he moved every couple of weeks and knew he would never see the chick again. For a guy to have five girlfriends in six months, even on Dean Winchester standards was just wrong.

"Wow so , um, anything else?" he asked. Ashleigh nodded her head.

"Uh, Yeah the last girlfriend they all had last was a girl named Natasha Romanoff." She said. Sam then walked in the door.

"Nothing. No EMF, sulfur anything." He said clearly frustrated. "Did you guys find anything?" he asked sitting next to Dean.

"Uh, yeah every guy had at least four girlfriends in 6 months." Dean said.

"What did the law enforcement say?" Ashleigh asked.

"Said it was simple drowning's. The only weird thing they found was every kid had a smile on his face when they pulled him out." Sam looked perplexed.

"Almost like they wanted to die. Suicide maybe?" Sam said.

"Oh no. Every kid was popular for different reasons. Star of the football team, captain of the swim team, star of the school musical." Ashleigh said. Sam shrugged and opened his laptop. "well I guess it time to some research then." He said.

- some hours later-

"Hey you want something to eat?" Dean said putting his book down. Sam laughed, always like Dean to think of food. Ashleigh looked up from the newspaper she had borrowed from the motel manager.

"Sure I could go for something." She said. "Sam you want to come with me?" she asked. Sam got up from where he was sitting.

"Sure." He said following Ashleigh. As they were walking out the door Sam saw Dean's grin and glared at him hearing his laugh as he closed the door. They got into Ashleigh's corolla and she started driving.

"Nice car." _Really! What girl knows anything about cars!? _

"Thanks I had to install a whole new engine because my dad borrowed it on a hunt and a ghost slammed into the hood." she said.

"You installed an engine by yourself?" Sam said. Ashleigh looked offended.

"Uh, yeah. What you don't think a girl can do anything with cars?" she asked.

"Oh, no its just you didn't seem like the type of person to know that kind of stuff." Sam said. Ashleigh laughed.

"My dad always told me to not judge a book by its cover." They pulled up to the drive in ordered food and went back to the motel.

Dean: Jackpot!

Sam: What?

Dean: You found a girl who knows about cars!

Ashleigh: Oh Dean. Anyone who can guess the reference to another movie hidden in here and the first to guess what they are hunting will get a cameo appearance in the upcoming chapters so let me know your answers! Thank you MitDermHerz for being my first review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 What?

They stayed up a little longer looking for anything that sounded even remotely close to what they were hunting and found nothing. Around midnight Ashleigh decided to head back to her house but promised she would be back in the morning.

- Next moring-

(Lakehouse just outside of Tampa)

"Tanner should we really be doing this?" the 16 year old junior asked. He was constantly looking around for anything weird.

"C'mon Tanner lets go this place gives me the creeps." He said silently praying that he would listen this time.

"Aw C'mon just a dip, ok Luke?" Tanner asked. They walked to the edge of the lake and stared down into the murky water.

"I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling about this." Luke said fear very eminent in his voice.

"Hey, aren't you the one who said he wanted to be part of Mystery Inc. when we were little?" Tanner teased as he took off his shirt showing his six pack abs.

"That's because I thought Daphne was hot ok. Now I really think we shouldn't be here." Luke said. They both turned as they heard a splash.

"What brings you boys here?" a brunettes head appeared above the water.

**"**Natasha! I could ask you the same thing!" Tanner said. Luke looked skeptical.

"Yeah, uh what are you doing here Natasha? I mean this is where your previous boyfriends have died." He said putting and emphasis on the s in boyfriends. Natasha smiled.

"They were all losers. Want to join me Tanner?" she said swimming around a little.

"Sure!" Tanner said jumping in leaving Luke by himself on the shore. He swam up to her and smiled. Natasha rapped herself around him and Tanner's smile wavered. He felt her arms, chest and stomach but below that he felt something slimy and scaly. Almost fish like.

"Uh, Natasha ––" he started to speak but he was silenced as she put her finger against his lips.

"Shhh, don't speak." She said and smashed her lips against his. Luke rolled his eyes at the sight of the two making out in front of him. After about 15 seconds he cleared his throat.

"Uh. Guys? I'm still here. Tanner? Natasha? Hello?"

Tanner was startled at the forwardness of it all but quickly began to feel different and didn't notice at all as they began to sink under the water.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– back at the motel––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dean smirked as the doorbell rang. Sam rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. When he opened it the words that he wanted to say seemed to get lodged in his throat.

"Uh, hi Ashleigh." Sam said remembering to let her in this time.

"Hey guys did you find anything?" She asked sitting down at the small table. Dean shook his head.

"Nope. But do you want anything to eat? We have some leftovers form last night."

"Please I'm starving!" she said. As Dean got up to get the food Sam sat down in front of her.

"So, did you find anything?" he said. He grabbed his laptop from where Dean had sat and saw what he had been looking at.

"What's wrong?" Ashleigh asked as she watched his face change.

"Um ever heard of the site ?" he said turning the computer screen towards her.

"Yeah, why?" she then looked at the page. "Dean was reading this?"

"Yep." Sam said trying to hold back laughter.

"We don't belong by Allons-Y Rose Tyler. My name is Bella Singer, I'm 23, pregnant with Dean Winchester's baby. He apparently doesn't want me. First Edward, then Jake, then Jason, and lastly, Dean. Is there something wrong with me? Yes. There is. I'm just the girl that never fit in and has to help save a world that hates me." Ashleigh read out loud. Just then Dean walked in upon seeing the situation he almost dropped the plate that he had. He quickly turned around and when back into the kitchen.

"So now that he's gone I want to ask you something." Sam said blushing slightly. Ashleigh closed the page that the story was on and looked at Sam expectantly.

"I was, um wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me, you know after the hunt."

Me: Will she say yes? Will she say no? Only time will tell

Dean: WHAT! You barley no the chick and you're asking her on a date?!

Sam: Coming from a guy who goes a lot farther in only 15 minutes. Besides I thought you would be proud.

Dean: well that was before I knew you wanted to get serious. I never get serious you know that!

Sam: Cassie, Lisa, Jo… shall I go on?

Me: Boys! There's no use in fighting she might not even say yes

Sam: True we will have to see

Me: ok guys sorry I took so long with the update ive been away for a while. Ive given hints in this chapter to what they are hunting and it will be revealed in the next chapter so last chance to give me your answers. Allons-Y Rose Tyler I hope you like your cameo and love the avengers just as much as I do! Readers that is a real story so check it out! Like I said before review!


End file.
